Pickpocket
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: One Shot for the Fandom for Preemies. Bella thrives on slipping money, wallets and jewels from people but what happens when she messes with the wrong guy? Rated M B/E AH


**This was my contribution to the Fandom for Preemies. Thank you so much to all that donated and received over 1000 PAGES of fic to read from some amazing authors. And if you didn't then you sure missed out and you coulda had this a lot sooner ; )**

**The wonderful Suzie55 beta'd this for me so go check out her stories because they are stupendous.  
**

* * *

I took a sip of my coffee and glanced slyly up at the line. The old woman paying for her drink was dressed in a yellow and black tracksuit, complete with sweatbands on her head and wrists. Typical mall walker attire, except this one looked like a sweaty bumblebee. I shook my head. She probably smelled like an old jock strap.

The next guy was arguing with his five year old son. The little boy refused to accept the fact that the coffee shop didn't serve hot dogs with cheese and adamantly demanded a cheddar wiener immediately. I shook my head again, taking pity on the guy. He didn't need any more problems right now. And I was a big fucking problem.

I took another sip and smiled devilishly to myself as I spotted the young guy who stepped to the back of the line. He seemed overly distracted reading the menu and I easily spotted his wallet barely peeking out of his back pocket. If I were actually looking at him, which I wasn't, I would have been floored by the absolute perfection of his face. Every element was impeccably immaculate, almost like it had been painted by a master artist. His five o'clock barely there shadow roughed up his look a little to the point where I thought for the slightest moment that he might have a playful dark side hidden somewhere. But like I said, I wasn't looking. Honest.

I licked my lips and set my drink down as his eyes flickered towards me. He smirked when he saw me watching and I knew he thought I was checking out his ass. I was of course, just not for the reasons he thought. It wasn't that his wasn't nice, believe me it was. I've checked out my fair share of asses in my day and his ranked way up there, the perfect combination of man meat.

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him as he took a few steps forward in the line. _Stop flirting Bella. _I blinked a few times and stood up, discarding my empty cup in the trash. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and pretended to fiddle with something inside as I walked towards him. I felt his eyes on me the whole time, making me smile a little to myself.

"Oh!" I gasped as I ran right into him. "I'm so sorry, that was completely my fault." I smiled and batted my eyelashes at him as I artfully slipped his wallet from his pocket. I slid it into my open bag without breaking eye contact. I tucked a piece of my dark brown hair behind my ear and played the part of a clumsy girl. It wasn't that far off to be honest, but I always exaggerated when I was acting. Every time I put on the performance of my life.

"It's fine." He smiled. "No harm done." He nodded and stepped forward in line again. I knew I had to get out of there quick. As soon as the little screamer gets his non-existent hot dog with cheese, Pretty Boy was up. I had a feeling he'd notice his wallet was gone when he wanted to pay.

I bustled through the throngs of people outside and made my way quickly to the crosswalk. I could almost hear my get-away time slowly disintegrating with each passing second. Tick. Tick. Tick. I pulled out his wallet as I waited and perused through it.

He had the usuals: Driver's license, cash, credit cards. I'd cut those up when I got home. I had no problem taking people's cash but I wasn't going to fuck up their credit. That seemed wrong to me, even for a pickpocket.

I glanced at his license and noted his name and address. It wasn't like I was going to stalk him or anything, but I was just generally interested. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I whispered. I laughed a little and shook my head as I stuffed it back into my bag. His parents must be pretentious assholes.

I cursed under my breath and glared at the light, willing it to change for me. I held my breath and glanced behind me just as Pretty Boy flew out of the coffee shop. His eyes danced around the crowds on the sidewalks as he anxiously looked for me. I don't know how he knew it was me, but he knew.

My heart started thumping loudly against my chest as I turned back towards the street, hoping he wouldn't see me. I couldn't help but look back again. When I did he was staring right at me. His eyes narrowed a moment before he took a quick step towards me.

I held my breath and glanced both ways on the street, not bothering to wait for the light anymore. I darted out into the road just as he reached the corner and nearly got hit by a speeding taxi. He honked and cursed at me through his open window but I was barely paying attention. I had to get away from here.

I turned the corner and sped up my step as I weaved through the crowds. That was the one thing about the city that I could always rely on. There were always people everywhere. It made it easy to disappear. It made it easy to be invisible.

I whipped around and ducked into a small alleyway, hoping he didn't make it across the road. It wasn't that I wanted him to get hit by a car or anything, he was way too pretty for that, but I didn't need him finding me right now. He looked pissed. I don't blame him. I'd look like Reptar on steroids if I couldn't get my morning coffee either.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes, telling myself to calm down and breathe. It seemed easy enough. There was no way he would catch me now. Even if he somehow managed to make it down the sidewalk he couldn't see me here. I was safe.

I took a chance and peeked around the corner. There was no sight of him, just like I'd expected. I sighed and turned around to walk back down the alley. My body hit something soft, but firm. It smelled like beautiful sin and I wanted to taste it.

I smiled when I realized it was a guy's chest and I planned on putting on my best flirt face and charm the hell out of him. My eyes trailed up his chest and to his neck before settling on his face. All the blood drained from my face as I took in the same chiseled features, same breathtaking smile from the coffee shop. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Fuck.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

"Oh shit is about right," he said. He took a few steps forward, pressing me against the brick wall and trapping me. "I think you have something of mine."

"No I don't," I lied. I shook my head and listened to the deafening thump of my heart against my chest. I'm going to get arrested. I'm going to jail. My dad would have been so disappointed.

"No?" He cocked his eyebrow and smirked at me. Fucking smirked. What was he trying to pull?

I shook my head again and swallowed.

He brought his fingers up to my face and caressed my cheek before continuing down to my neck. My eyes fluttered shut as they ghosted against me, barely touching as the goosebumps danced across my skin. He traveled down more, fingering along my collarbone, brushing over my rib cage and settling down around my hip.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Bella," I breathed.

"Well Bella. It was a pleasure doing business with you." He reached around to my back pocket, looking for his wallet. I whimpered when his hand grazed over my ass and wished he would do it again. He continued to pat me down while I stood there completely frozen. He finally opened my bag and plucked his wallet from it. "I'll be seeing you." He stuck his wallet back in his pocket and walked away, leaving me completely breathless and stunned. _What the hell just happened?_

I blinked several times, trying to get my bearings before clearing my throat and stepping back onto the street.

Over the next few weeks I tried to go back to my normal, everyday routine: a wallet here or there in the subway, the coffee shop and a crowded street corner. It wasn't something I did everyday like it was my job. I just did enough to keep me satiated financially and mentally. It wasn't all about the money. It was about being dangerous. My father taught me that. The chase is half the fun. I don't think the money would feel the same if I didn't have that same adrenaline rush.

I started noticing him after about a week. I'd barely catch a flash of his bronzy-red hair or smell a whiff of his delicious scent. Edward was following me and I had no idea why. He didn't speak to me or even really allow me to confront him. Every time I actually got a glimpse of him it was from far away and he was always gone by the time I got over to wherever he was. I was half tempted to go to his place and tell him to fuck off, but I couldn't remember his address for the life of me. After a long frustrating game of cat and mouse he finally approached me.

"Hello Bella," he murmured. I felt him step up beside me as I scanned one of the coffee shops downtown.

"Edward." I crossed my arms in front of me and sighed in annoyance.

"Have you found your next victim?" He smirked.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Just curious I guess." He shrugged and took an annoyingly loud sip from his drink. I hadn't seen it before but he was a smug, cocky bastard. I could see it in his smile.

"Well go take your curiosity somewhere else. I'm busy." I tried to ignore him and go back to my surveillance of the area. I spotted a blonde chick with a dog in her purse. I kinked my eyebrow as I contemplated.

"Bad choice," Edward whispered in my ear. "I mean from the outside she seems to be fairly easy to pull a fast one over but I can imagine the little yapper would be a problem. I wouldn't want you losing any fingers."

"I'm about to cause you to lose some fingers!" I snapped. "Go away." He took another loud slurp and smiled. I sighed and spun around to face him. "What do you want from me?"

"You're very entertaining."

"Well, I charge by the hour."

He cocked his eyebrow at me and chuckled.

"Not like that!" I stomped my foot. "Damnit!" I shook my head. "What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Let me hang out with you for the rest of the day."

"And then you'll leave me alone?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Scout's honor."

"Fine." I started towards the door when I realized I wasn't going to get any work done today. Not with my little lap dog following me around at least.

"Where are we going?" He asked, walking closely behind me.

"You never specified how we were supposed to spend the rest of the day, so we're going back to my apartment and I'm going to sleep. You're free to sit and watch television." I spun around and pointed at him. "Do not mess with my TiVo."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and we walked the rest of the way to my apartment.

I lived in a fairly modest place for what I could actually afford. It was a nice one-bedroom apartment and it was all I really needed. I didn't have any family or friends to entertain anymore. It was just me.

I unlocked the door and held it open for Edward. He stepped inside and started looking around like the nosey bastard he was.

"I'm going to sleep. Feel free to leave at midnight." I waved my hand at him and started towards my bedroom.

"Is that Charlie Swan?" He asked.

I cringed and turned around. Edward was pointing to a picture on the wall.

"Yes," I hissed. "He's my father."

"He was a cop."

"He was a thief," I answered. "The cop thing was just a cover."

"I see he taught you well before he got carted off to jail."

"Learned from the best," I shrugged.

"Maybe he wasn't the best if he got caught?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and restrained myself from slamming him over the head with the picture. It still stung a little bit that my dad wasn't around. He'd been caught and arrested three years ago and probably won't be out of jail for a long time. My mom has never been in the picture so I was on my own. Charlie taught me everything he knew and it saved my life.

Edward continued around my apartment, taking in all the little details. If I'd learned one thing about this guy, it was that he was extremely observant. I didn't know many people like that and I could tell that he hid it well, almost like he played oblivious for some reason. I was a little curious as to what it was.

"So show me some of the stuff you've stolen?" He asked.

"Are you a cop?" My chest tightened a little as the thought ran through my head. I started to think that maybe I epically fucked up in choosing this guy.

"No," he laughed. "I'm not a cop."

My eyes lingered on his for a moment before I walked over to the cabinet in the corner. "Most of the time its just cash, but occasionally I get some jewelry or something similar." I pulled out a small box from the cabinet and opened it up, revealing some nice jewelry. There were a few rings and bracelets as well as a few brooches.

"Tell me about them," he said.

"Who?"

"The people you took them from." He leaned closer and examined the box. His arm brushed against mine and I shivered.

"I don't remember them," I lied.

"I highly doubt that. I can't imagine studying people like you do and not remember one single thing about them."

"How do you know I study people?" I turned slightly towards him and swallowed hard. I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest, almost begging for release from its cage. It was beating for him.

He smiled and leaned down close to me. "Because I've been studying you…" He murmured as his eyes drifted down to my lips. I'd be lying if I said I was oblivious to the obvious sexual tension between us but I was trying to ignore it due to the fact that he mildly annoyed me. And turned me on. Fuck, he was hot.

He hesitated a moment before slowly inching his face closer to mine. He lingered for a moment, his lips so close that I could feel his breath on my skin. When he finally pressed his lips to mine I jumped a little, amazed by the humming buzz that shot through me.

He moaned and instantly knocked the box of jewelry from my hands. It crashed to the floor, spilling the contents all around us, but I was too distracted to notice. His hands drifted down my body, feeling and caressing me along the way until he reached my thighs. In one swift movement, he pulled my legs up around him and slammed me back into the wall-sized window behind us.

For the moment, I forgot the world around us. I forgot I was trapped against a window ten stories above the sidewalk. I forgot he was an infuriating asshole. I forgot my fucking name. All I could feel was him and the incapacitating heat radiating from my body.

He pulled his lips away from mine and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes followed his fingers as they trailed up to the buttons on the top of my shirt. He popped each one open painfully slow, his fingers barely brushing against the skin of my chest and my stomach. My hips instinctively bucked against his, wanting to feel every inch of him. Every inch.

I shrugged my shirt off and he quickly unclasped my bra, sending it to the floor. I shivered as my bare skin hit the cool window again and quickly started working on his shirt. I yanked it over his head and instantly attached my lips to his chest, relishing the feel of his firm muscles underneath me.

He pressed his hips eagerly against mine and forced my arms above my head, encasing both wrists completely in one hand. He reached down with his other hand and quickly popped open the button on my pants. He swiftly slid down the zipper and pulled them roughly down over my ass, laughing darkly to himself at his skills. He had every right to. He was a pro at panty charming and I was Exhibit A.

I lifted my hips up a little so he could slide them down further. The next thing I knew he was grinding against me, flesh on flesh, as he nipped and sucked on my neck.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please. I want you." My eyes fluttered shut as his hand grazed across the peak of my breast.

"Tell me you want me to take you…" he said roughly.

"I want you to take me," I breathed.

"Tell me you want me to…steal you." He bit down hard on my skin and I moaned, throwing my head back against the window.

"Steal me baby." I leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

He smirked against my skin and thrust his hips forward, sliding into me roughly. I cried out and grasped tightly onto his shoulders as he slammed me repeatedly against the glass.

"You know anyone could see us right now?" He said, his breath ragged and stuttered. "All of Seattle can see me fucking you. Taking you. Stealing you."

He reached down between us and started working me with his fingers. "Fuck," I whimpered, my eyes clenching tight. I felt my fists ball up on his back and for the slightest moment I thought I might be hurting him. He rubbed against me again and my nails dug into his flesh, eliciting a deep grunt from him. He liked it.

A lazy, euphoric smirk found its way to my lips as I raked my nails down his back. I eventually reached the dimples in his lower back and lingered there for a moment before drifting south to his ass.

I lifted my lips up to his and bit down on his lower lip as I dug my nails into his flesh, pushing him deeper and harder.

"Edward," I murmured. "I'm close." I sucked his lip into my mouth and tasted him again.

He pulled away and walked us away from the window, never breaking his body away from mine. He sat down on the couch, settling me above his hips as he sped his movements. I bounced erratically up and down as his skin met mine.

I closed my eyes and snaked my arms around his neck as I felt myself starting to come undone.

"Open your eyes love…." He demanded. "I want to see you."

I forced my eyes open and moaned as I fell over the edge. My head collapsed to his shoulder as he continued to rock against me. I felt him twitch inside me an instant before he cried out. He thrust a few more times, slowing with each one. The last time he held my hips tightly to his and buried himself so deep inside me that I couldn't move.

He inched forward and ran his tongue along my shoulder before placing a wet kiss on my collarbone. I wrapped myself tightly around him, never wanting to leave his embrace. I was a little surprised at myself for what'd just happened, because trust me I was not that type of girl. But Edward did things to me. Crazy things. I felt like I could let all my inhibitions go with him, even if it was just this one day, he could fuck me like we both wanted. _God, I wanted it so bad_. Even if I never saw him again that would go down as the greatest pleasure of my existence. Hands down.

He shifted us so we were both laying down on the couch, completely entwined in one another. I quickly dozed off to sleep, still buzzing from my high.

I woke a few hours later to the click of the door and found myself alone. A blanket had been placed over me, but Edward was nowhere to be found. I pulled it close to my body and shuffled over to the door. I pulled it open and peeked down the long hallway.

Edward was just stepping onto the elevator, twirling something in his hands.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, my brow scrunching tightly together. "Edward?" I called.

I started walking down the hallway as he turned around. He leaned against the back of the elevator and smirked at me as he twirled my underwear around his finger. It wasn't his sexy smirk from earlier, it was a mischievous smirk and to be completely honest it freaked me out. Something was off.

"Edward?" I called again. He didn't move as the elevator doors closed, blocking me completely from him.

I ran back to my apartment and flew across the room to the window. A few moments passed before I saw him strut out of the building like he owned the fucking place.

"What a jerk…" I whispered to myself.

I spun around and ran my fingers through my hair. I froze as soon as I looked down at the floor. I expected to see the glint and glisten of the jewelry shining back at me in the moonlight. There was nothing. The floor was completely bare except for the empty box laying open at my feet.

"No…." I said softly.

I dropped to my knees and started frantically running my hands across the floor. They came up with nothing except a small piece of paper from beside the jewelry box.

I pulled it close to my face, trying to make out the words scribbled on it. I read them again and again, trying to see if they would change. They didn't.

I turned around and looked out the window again. Edward was barely a shadow in the distance, but I could only imagine the smug look on his face right now.

"Game on Cullen," I snapped. I glanced down at the paper, reading his words once more before I balled it up and threw it against the wall.

_It takes one to know one._


End file.
